SimCity 4
SimCity 4 — градостроительный симулятор для PC, выпущенный в 2003 году; является четвертой игрой Maxis из серии SimCity. Издана Electronic Arts и разработана основателями серии Maxis, дочерней компании EA. 'Игровой процесс' * Как и в предыдущих играх, основная часть игрового процесса была перенесена и в SimCity 4. Самым большим изменением является введение игрового процесса между регионами. Теперь игрок может заключать сделки с соседними городами, которые также можно развивать. Маленькие города также могут сыграть свою роль в развитии региона и других городов. Помимо этого, игроку предоставляется на выбор несколько режимов, каждый из которых дает возможность создать город с нуля. 'Режимы' 'Режим бога' Режим бога позволяет игроку поиграть в бога. Игрок имеет больше возможностей в изменение ландшафта, нежели в режиме мэр. Режим бога больше не доступен после основания города. 'Режим мэра' Режим мэра — традиционный режим игры в SimCity. В этом режиме, игрок может наращивать бюджет города, за счет балансирования доходов. Можно разблокировать награды, в виде зданий, за счет увеличения населения или любых других требований. Вы также можете получить доступ режима бога в начале игры. Режим “Мой персонаж” позволяет игроку создавать или переместить персонажа и переселить в свой город. Civic buildings were also altered. Rather than affecting the town citywide, civic buildings only affect a nearby area. The player can adjust each buildings' individual funding and each building also has a maintenance cost. В графическом плане, игра также преуспела. В SimCity 4 стало меньше использоваться спрайтовой графики, но больше 3D. Здания автоматически располагаются вдоль дорог на дороге и снос зданий происходит более реалистично. 'Функционирование с другими играми' В SimCity 4 можно переместить персонажей из The Sims для режима My Sim. Кроме этого, территории городов из SimCity 4 можно использовать для шаблонов городков в The Sims 2. 'Версии' [[SimCity 4|'SimCity 4']] *'PC - выпущена в январе 2003 года.' *'Macintosh - выпущена в июле 2006 года.' [[SimCity 4: Rush Hour|'SimCity 4: Rush Hour']] Rush Hour — дополнение Sim City 4, выпущенное в сентябре 2003 году. Дополнение добавляет несколько новых особенностей, в основном связанных с транспортом, такие как продвинутые железнодорожные пути, наземные дороги и мосты. Rush Hour также включает множество зданий в европейском стиле и U-Drive-It Mode. 'Дополнения' *'Генератор ландшафта: позволяет игрокам создавать карты, основанных на любом из 49 штатов Америки. Карты основаны на геологических картах США.' *'Редактор участка: позволяет игрокам изменять участки, используя доступные props. BAT-файл содержит обновленную версию Lot Editor, заменяющий устаревшую версию.' *'Инструмент строительства зданий: позволяет игрокам создавать свои здания. Программа основана на Gmax, упрощенной версии 3D Studio Max.' *'Модификации: любое программирование или добавление файлов в игру, меняет ее поведение. К примеру, существуют простые модификации, которые добавляют реализм в существующий город, изменяя текстуру существующих зданий.' 'Наследие' Уилл Райт заявил в 2003 году, что планируется больше дополнений для SimCity 4, но этому не суждено было сбыться. В 2004 году, Уилл Райт сообщил, что SimCity стала слишком сложной и серии необходимо пойти в новом направление. В конце-концов, была выпущена SimCity Город с характером. 'Галерея' SimCity 4 01.jpg SimCity 4 02.jpg SimCity 4 03.jpg SimCity 4 04.jpg SimCity 4 05.jpg SimCity 4 06.jpg en:SimCity_4 fr:SimCity_4 Категория:SimCity 4 Категория:Игры